Meddling Kids: A Gruesome Golem
by Ellis97
Summary: When Augie and Skip's cousin, Corey Anderson releases a golem from an ancient family scroll to prove himself to be capable of handling the awesome powers the scroll contains. But when the golem gains a mind of it's own, it starts to wreck the reunion and the gang must stop it.
1. Meet Corey

**Author's Note; **

**In honor of the Funky Phantom's most recent appearance in the second episode of Scooby-Doo and Guess Who, we are going to do his story right now! Here it is boys! It's Funky Phantom time!**

* * *

Our story begins in the Anderson Family car, where we see Augie, Skip and the Funky Phantom driving with Skip and Augie's mother and aunt to some sort of special occasion.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with us to our family reunion in Gatorsburg, Mudsy." said Skip.

"I didn't agree, you made me come, don't you know?" Mudsy pointed out. "What's this family reunion for anyways?"

"Our grandad is going to show some stuff that our cousin, Corey is going to inherit." Augie explained.

"And what sort of stuff are we talking about?" Mudsy raised an eyebrow.

"Family heirlooms that have been passed down for generations." Slip explained. "It's sort of a right of passage thing."

"I had something like that back home, only we had to pass on walking sticks and spatulas, don't you know?" Mudsy said.

"How come?" Skip asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Mudsy deadpanned.

Skip and Augie glanced at each other before they both shrugged.

* * *

Eventually, they all arrived at the Drowsy Gator Hotel.

"Okay boys, here we are." Kathy said. "Now remember, your great grandad wants this reunion to go smoothly, so no goofing off. Remember last time?"

Skip and Augie gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." Kathy nodded. "And make sure that Mudsy here doesn't spook everyone to death."

"Hey, I resent that remark, I am offended, on-fended even." Mudsy retorted.

"Either way, you know what I'm talking about." Kathy deadpanned.

"Now come on." Emma said as they got out of the car. "I want to get settled into our room before the ceremony."

"Right behind ya, auntie." Augie said.

* * *

Soon, the group were at their guest room unpacking the luggage.

"You're aunt and I are gonna freshen up in the bathroom." Kathy said as she and Emma went into the bathroom. "You three had better be ready by the time we're done, cause I can't go to the reunion looking like this, oy vey."

"Yes ma'am." Augie and Skip nodded.

"You have my word as a revolutionary, don't you know?" Mudsy nodded.

As soon as Kathy and Emma went inside, Skip and Augie began putting on their suits.

"I still can't believe that Corey is being given with his inheritance before the rest of us." Augie remarked as he put on his tie.

"Well he is almost 18, so grandad obviously trusts him as an adult." Skip remarked. "Mudsy, did you ever reach a certain age in your family to inherit something important?"

"Yeah." Augie nodded. "There's gotta be a certain age in your day regarding inheritance."

"It's funny you should mention that, dear boys." Mudsy rubbed his chin. "You see, in the Muddlemore Family, the most vital age is none other than 21. At that age, you become a full fledged adult and are entitled to take the mantle for something. When I turned 21, I got none other than the incredible, incomparable, amazing..."

Just then, Kathy and Emma came out of the bath room.

"Okay boys, we are all finished." Kathy said. "I sure hope you are too."

"Almost done, Mom." Augie said.

Skip tried to put on his tie. "Ugh, this is so hard! I can't get this stupid tie on!"

"Allow me." Mudsy said.

The Funky Phantom flew around Skip and before he knew it, Skip's tie was all tied up.

"There you have it." Mudsy beamed.

"Gee, thanks Mudsy." Skip smoothed his tie.

"It's what comes with being a spirit of 1776, don't you know?" Mudsy remarked.

"Now that you're done yakking around, let's get downstairs to the ceremony." Kathy said as she and Emma got out of the room. "This is a time honored and sacred tradition and I ain't missing it."

"Besides, if something goes wrong, I don't wanna miss it." Emma added.

Augie and Skip both swallowed as they followed their mothers down the stairs.

* * *

They made it to the reception hall, where they saw a bunch of their relatives gathered together and sitting at tables.

"Heavens to Delaware, I haven't seen this much people since the Battle of Valley Forge." Mudsy said.

"Well, we do have a huge family, Mudsy." Skip interjected.

"Come on, let's go take a seat." Augie said.

Mudsy and the boys walked to find a table and the boys' cousin sitting at a table by himself.

"There's Corey!" Skip pointed to their cousin. "Come on!"

The trio sat at the table with Corey.

"Hey Corey." Augie and Skip said in unison.

"Hello little cousins, so glad you finally made it." Corey smirked. "Today's the day I become a man, while you two are still little babies."

"Yeah, we know." Skip grumbled.

"So anyways, who's the pasty, ghostly looking feller with you?" asked Corey.

"Oh him!" Skip gulped. "Well that's, uh...um..."

"That's our new border!" Augie quickly said. "He's staying with us so we can pay for rent!"

"Ah, yes...that's right!" Skip quickly joined in.

"Right, Mudsy?" Augie winked at the ghost.

"Technically, yes." Mudsy said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mudsy." Augie shook Mudsy's hand. "Say, why do you look so pale? You should get out in the sun more."

Just then, some sort of fanfare was playing. It was time for the ceremony.

"Later." Augie said. "We better head over now."

Mudsy and the boys headed over to the reception hall and took their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Anderson family inheritance ceremony!" said the speaker. "And introducing the man who will be passing on these priceless heirlooms, Rabbi Nathan!"

An old rabbi man came up to the speaker and everyone cheered.

"Alright enough, you're making my ears explode." He said. "Thank you family members for coming to see my grandson change from a child into a man and now here he is, Corey Anderson!"

There were some claps from everyone as Corey made his way onto the podium.

"Thank you, thank you, I know, I know I've deserved this." Corey said smugly.

"Great, son." said Nathan. "Now, we must get on with the ceremony! Drum roll, please."

One of the guys in the audience started playing a drum roll as Nathan reached into a box.

"This my dear grandson, is a most prized family heirloom." He showed Corey an ancient scroll. "This ancient scroll, said to contain such great power beyond compare. It is now yours."

Skip and Augie both arched their eyebrows at the sight of the ancient scroll.

"Thank you, grandad." Corey took the scroll in his hands. "I will treasure it always."

"And that's exactly what you will do!" said Nathan. "Because this scroll is just for looking, not using!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" asked Corey.

"Let's just say that this scroll contains something that can be very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands." Nathan said.

"Don't worry pops, I can easily handle whatever this thing contains." Corey boasted. "After all, I'm the one who has inherited it."

"That may be, but what this scroll contains could be too dangerous for mortal eyes." Nathan explained. "It could bring the end of time as we know it! Just ask the last holder."

There was some cricket sounds as Nathan made the remark.

"Uh, yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Corey said awkwardly.

Soon enough, it was time for everyone to mingle and eat. The band started playing music as everyone started chatting away.

"Gee, that cousin of yours seems to be really sure of himself with that scroll thingy, don't you know?" Mudsy said to the boys.

"Yeah, he's even more smug than Augie." Skip remarked.

"And that's saying something." Augie remarked as he glared at Skip.

"I see your point, your pointer, even." Mudsy said. "But what could that Corey character possibly do that's so reckless? Reckful, even?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Corey was looking at the scroll outside of the hotel.

"What could be in this thing that's so dangerous?" He wondered. "It's just a piece of paper. It's not like it's gonna destroy the world or nothing."

Squinting at the text on the scroll, Corey continued, "All I see is just some monjo-jombo."

Everything was written in Hebrew language and most of it was a bit smudged and faded out.

"I don't get what grandad was worried about, I can barely even read the writing." Corey thought.

He then went into his pocket, took out a magnifying glass and looked through the writing.

"Hmmm..." Corey squinted his eyes as he look at the Hebrew text.

He used his magnifying glass to carefully identify the letters.

"Spell for creating your own guardian golem..." He read. "You will need the following items for this spell: dirt, iron, or steel, four candles of the elemental color you are going to use, strong faith in a deity that you follow, a small offering such as food or wine, and a jewel of the color that represents you. Seems like I can handle it just fine."

He then scrolled the paper back up and proceeded to return to the hotel, unaware that has he did so, the text began to flash purple.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, looks like Corey has filled himself with a bit of false delusions on that ancient heirloom. Can this be stopped before the reunion is ruined? Stay tuned!**


	2. The Golem Rises

Back in their hotel room, Skip, Augie and Mudsy were taking a break following the ceremony.

"Egads, I haven't seen so much ruckus and music since General Washington's Birthday party." Mudsy sighed.

"That's what happens during our family gatherings." Skip said. "They always end up in such a mess."

"Judging from what I've seen, I can't say I'm surprised." Mudsy deadpanned.

"I sure hope Corey knows what he's doing with that scroll." Augie said. "I mean, he's not exactly the most responsible guy out there."

"And you should know." Skip laughed.

Augie glared at his brother in response.

"Ah, just two brothers enjoying their company." Mudsy sighed to himself. "Reminds me of me and my brother. Now I will never see him again, a-get, even."

"Oh boy." Skip and Augie rolled their eyes. "Here we go again."

Just then, somebody knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Skip called out.

"It's me Corey." said the person on the other side. "Could you please let me in?"

Augie and Skip glanced at each other.

They both opened the door and saw Corey with the scroll in his hand.

"What do you want now, Corey?" Augie asked, annoyed. "Are you gonna tell us you've inherited a million bucks now?"

"Or you're just gonna boast about the scroll you've inherited." Skip added.

"Well actually, I was wondering if you guys had some kind of jewel that I could borrow." Corey said. "I figured that since your mom and Aunt Emma are here, you'd have a few."

"Why would you want a piece of jewelry?" asked Skip.

"Is it for some science project?" Augie added as he folded his arms.

Corey thought for a moment. "Um...yeah! I am doing a project on the history of various minerals and I need a jewel to compare to regular rocks."

"Really?" Augie raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Corey nodded quickly.

Augie and Skip glanced at each other skeptically.

"If you're so certain about that, we wanna see for ourselves." They said.

"Plus, I could really help ya, with your rock project." Mudsy added. "After all, I've been to Plymouth Rock, and lemme tell ya, it's much smaller in person."

"Well..." Corey scratched his head. "I can...actually do it myself, guys."

"Okay, then?" Augie raised an eyebrow.

Corey then went into Kathy's jewelry box and took out a green gem from inside.

"Hey! You can't take our mom's emerald!" Skip protested. "She's gonna get all furious and when she's furious, she's drop dead scary!"

"Just like my mother-in-law." Mudsy chuckled.

"Then, you suppose I should ask her to borrow the emerald?" Corey deadpanned.

"Yes, I think you should, even though she's inevitably gonna say no." Augie nodded.

Corey sighed as he stared at Augie, Skip and Mudsy.

"Fine, I'll go ask." He rolled his eyes.

Little did our trio know that Corey had taken emerald out of Kathy's jewelry box when they weren't looking.

"Egads, are you sure we can trust your cousin?" Mudsy asked the boys.

"Nope." Augie shook his head.

"Yeah, and if I know him, he'll try to do something reckless." Skip said. "Mudsy, you'd better go follow him to see what he's really up to. You think you can do that?"

"I'd be able, willing, wanting, even." Mudsy proclaimed. "Looks like it's Funky Phantom time!"

Mudsy then flew right through the doors and secretly followed Corey back outside.

* * *

Outside, Corey looked at the gem in his hand.

"Now all I need to do is place this gem in the mud pile and bring my new mud monster to life and I'll have granddad eating his words in no time." He thought. "Plus, I can use this when S. Melvin is harassing me and Henry."

"Oh dear, I don't like where this is going!" Mudsy thought as he eavesdropped on Corey. "This is almost as bad as that exposure of Benedict Arnold! That rotten snake!"

Unaware that Mudsy was watching him nearby, Corey placed the gem into the mud pile.

Corey started reading the ancient writing. "הו מגילה קדומה וקדושה, קראו לעוצמת האלים ותחיו את יצירתי לחיים! (Oh ancient and sacred scroll, call upon the power of the gods and bring my creation to life!)"

Just then, the scroll started glowing, which in turn caused the gem to glow as well. As a result, the pile of mud started to expand and form some kind of shape.

"It's alive!" Corey exclaimed. "It is alive!"

Mudsy's mouth dropped open as the pile of mud formed into some form of hideous shape.

The mud pile started to form into a big, scary monster with glowing purple eyes, arms, feet and a mouth.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd!" He gasped. "That thing is huge, ginormous, big even!"

"Now rise, rise, my golem!" Corey chanted as the golem emerged. "Mwah ha ha ha!"

The golem roared.

"I think I've enough!" Mudsy stammered. "To the exit, stage outta here!"

Without missing a beat, Mudsy swiftly floated away from the scene and returned to Skip and Augie's room.

* * *

Inside the room, the boys were reading a paper.

"Can you believe this story? Augie?" Skip asked his brother as they read the article. "This reporter is claiming that a little girl's life was drained out of her because of a teddy bear! What a load of baloney!"

"How could such a sweet teddy bear do that? It's ridiculous." Augie nodded. "It's not like it's possessed or anything."

"You know bro, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were foreshadowing a future episode." Skip remarked.

Augie simply blinked at Skip's remark.

Just then, Mudsy flew right into the hotel room.

"Boys, let's get outta here! Vamoose! Hightail it even!" He panicked.

"What are you talking about, Mudsy? What did you see?" asked Augie.

"Your cousin's up to no good, don't you know?" said Mudsy. "I saw him summoning some ancient spell that conjured up a hideous mud monster."

"Come on Mudsy, you honestly can't think he's capable of doing that!" Augie folded his arms.

Just then, there was a large roar coming from outside.

"You were saying?" Mudsy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing there might be something wrong." Augie deadpanned.

"Come on!" Skip said.

The trio then ran outside to see what was all the commotion.

When they arrived outside, the scene in front of them made them stop in their tracks.

The golem had risen from the mud pile and roared.

"Hold onto my horses, this thing just got hairier, don't you know?" Mudsy gulped.

"Corey! What have you done?!" Skip screamed.

"Oh, hello boys." Corey smirked. "Glad you showed up to say hello to my little friend."

"You just created a giant mud monster!" Augie barked.

"I know, isn't it great?" Corey said smugly.

"It won't be when grandad finds out!" Skip pointed out. "You know he said we're not supposed to mess with the scroll!"

"Yeah, whatever." Corey rolled his eyes. "Grandad is too old to know what's good for him."

"But that thing could get everyone killed, Corey!" Skip pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well, here's a little demonstration for ya!" Corey retorted then turned to his monster. "Golem, seize these menaces!"

The golem then stomped over to Augie, Skip and Mudsy.

"Aaaahhhh!" The trio screamed as they ran away from the monster.

"Come on boys, get on board, on me, even!" Mudsy grabbed Augie and Skip.

Mudsy flew the boys away from the golem as fast as possible.

"Well that took care of them." Corey laughed. "Come on golem, let's go!"

The golem didn't budge.

"Golem? Golem?" Corey tried snapping his fingers to get through to the golem, who still didn't budge.

Corey scratched his head as he stared at the golem.

"Hey pal! What do you think you're doing?" He said to the monster. "You're supposed to be obeying me!"

The golem turned around and glared at Corey.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" He roared and flicked Corey up against a wall.

The golem then turned around and ran away from the hotel and into town.

"Something tells me I might've missed something in this spell." Corey gulped before peeling off the wall.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, looks like things are really heating up for the gang. Can they stop the golem before it destroys the town? Stay tuned for the final chapter! **


	3. Maroons in the Muck

Mudsy flew Skip and Augie right back to Corey, who was currently picking himself up off the ground. Fortunately, he opened his eyes when Mudsy landed, so he didn't see him fly.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd! Are you okay, Corey?" asked Mudsy.

"If by that you mean that I just got flicked by a giant mud monster, then yes." Corey deadpanned.

"What're are we gonna do? That monster is gonna wreck the town!" Skip exclaimed.

"We can see that unless we think of something." Augie said.

"You know, we could just ask grandad." Skip suggested. "After all, he knows that scroll better than anyone."

"Sure, while telling him that I mishandled the scroll?" Corey glared. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Well, you got a better idea?" Augie glared back.

Corey tried to speak, but he really couldn't think of anything.

"Oh fine, we'll go tell him." Corey rolled his eyes.

"A wise decision, my boy." Mudsy proclaimed. "To the party area, stage left!"

* * *

Inside the hotel, everyone was still enjoying the party.

"Any requests?" the DJ asked the extended Anderson family.

"How about that Titanic song?" suggested one of the relatives.

Everyone groaned. "Oh no! Please no! Not again!"

The DJ started to play the Titanic song, much to everyone's annoyance. As soon as the song started playing, Mudsy and the boys arrived.

"Ugh." Augie remarked as they heard the song. "I hate this song."

"The one thing we agree on." Skip groaned. "I can't stand it!"

"Never before have my sensitive ears heard such garbage." Mudsy added as he put his fingers in his ears.

"Ugh..." Corey groaned. "Let's find grandad and get outta here before the Titanic song gets permanently stuck in my head."

"Say no more." Augie agreed. "Come on!"

The four found Nathan, who was wearing some noise cancelling headphones.

"This I like." He said, glad he couldn't hear the music.

"Grandad! Grandad!" The boys chanted as they ran over to him.

"Eh?" Nathan asked, unable to hear the boys chanting.

"Grandad! Take those headphones off your ears!" Augie said.

"Eh?" Nathan asked.

"Take those headphones off your ears!" Augie repeated.

"I can't hear you. Let me take these headphones off my ears." Nathan said as he took off the headphones. "So, what is it, boys? And can you make it snappy? I need to get back to not hearing that song."

"I think we've got a tiny problem, Gramps." Corey said.

"What sort of tiny problem?" Nathan snapped.

Corey grinned nervously. "Well..."

"I think we're gonna need a pair of those headphones, somehow." Mudsy gulped.

* * *

Long story short, Nathan did not take this "tiny problem" pretty well as soon as he heard it. In fact, it took over two hours for him to calm down.

As they watched Nathan inhaling and exhaling heavily in his study, Skip, Augie and Corey glanced at each other.

"I think he took it pretty well." Corey said.

"Ya think?!" Augie snapped. "Grandad going crazy in there, and you say that he took the news pretty well?!"

"Cool your jets, Augie." Corey retorted. "At least it only took, what? Two hours for him to calm down?"

"Grandad freaking out for two straight hours isn't exactly the definition of him taking the news pretty well, Corey." Skip deadpanned.

"Not unless you count the time he freaked out after Cousin Jason broke the family's prized mace." Corey replied. "Gosh, it took us four hours before we could even get him to sit down."

"Boy, this fury really is even worse than my mother in law's." Mudsy remarked. "Maybe we should've just asked what to do in the form of a hypothetical-type question, don't you know?"

"It's gonna take a while for him to calm down."

About fifteen minutes later, Nathan came back all calm and cool-like.

"Alright boys, I am all finished." He said. "Now, to get rid of a golem, you smudge out the first letter on the scroll that spells "emerge", leaving the word "meth," meaning "he is dead." As with much Kabbalah wisdom, words and letters are vitally important."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Augie shrugged.

"But you have to be right near the golem to do it." Nathan finished.

There was an awkward silence as soon as Nathan finished, and Skip and Corey glanced at Augie.

"As you were saying?" Skip said to his brother.

"Well I guess it won't be that easy, but we have to do it." Augie said. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Let us make haste, quickness, even." Mudsy proclaimed.

Mudsy and the boys ran out of the hotel and into town.

* * *

In town, the golem was going on a rampage, attacking everything in plain sight. There was also a special news report occurring.

"This is Reginald Livingston Segal reporting live from Gatorsburg, where it seems that a giant monster is on it's way into town." The reporter spoke in front of the camera. "We can confirm nor deny this, but-"

Just then, all the people who had seen the golem stampeded on Reginald, flattening him on the ground.

Flattened onto the ground, Reginald simply raised his hand into the camera and said, "I believe I just have gotten confirmation. Now, here's Joe with Sports Talk."

* * *

At that same time, our heroes had followed the monster to the outskirts of town, where he was tossing everything in sight from trees to light posts.

"There he is!" Skip pointed to the monster. "All we have to do is get close enough to him before he wrecks everything."

"While making sure we don't end up getting caught in the crossfire." Augie said.

"Anybody got any bright ideas on how we can do that?" asked Mudsy.

"Why don't we ask Corey!" Augie turned to Corey. "He's a man now!"

"Oh, right!" Skip agreed as he turned to Corey. "You must've had an idea by now, Corey. After all, you're a man, aren't you?"

"Well...I...um, uh..." Corey stuttered as he tried to think of something.

"That's what I thought." Augie smirked. "You know, I'd be great as a prosecutor or a lawyer."

"Okay I admit it, I don't have a plan." Corey admitted. "I guess I thought I could handle the adult stuff because of my age and inheritance, and now look what happened. Grandad was right. I couldn't handle the scroll's power."

"Glad to hear you admit that." Augie smirked before turning serious and said, "But it's not gonna do us much good if that creature continues on its destructive rampage."

Yeah, so before we get rid of it, we have to figure out a way to lure him to us before he wrecks the town." Skip said.

"That reminds me of a mission back in my revolutionary days." said Mudsy.

"What mission was that, Mudsy?" asked Augie.

"Revolutionary?" Corey asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked, queried even." Mudsy said. "It was during one of our covert operations, and we needed someone to draw out the head soldier, don't ya know? So, we had a plan that would involve one of our more expendable soldiers getting our foes to chase us and then, we would attack."

"Who was the poor sap that had to distract the soldiers?" asked Augie.

"That 'poor sap' was me." Mudsy deadpanned.

"So what did you do, Mudsy?" Skip asked.

"I just told them to look over here and to try and catch me, that's all." Mudsy shrugged. "What a cliche, overused gag, the obvious even."

"That's it, Mudsy! We will distract the golem, lure it into the swamp and Corey will say the magic word, and poof! He's a big pile of mud again!" said Skip.

"Ah, the old lure into the swamp trick, I like it." said Mudsy.

"But we'd better hurry! He's almost into town!" Augie pointed to the golem.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Corey asked. "Let's go!"

The golem was already headed towards Downtown Gatorsburg, ready to rampage through the small town.

"Hey dirt clod! Look over here!" A voice shouted from behind him.

The golem turned around and saw Augie and Skip.

"Yeah! We're talking to you, buddy!" Augie shouted. "Why don't you come over here and fight like a man?"

The golem roared and started chasing the Anderson brothers into the swamp.

"That's right, pal!" Skip shouted. "Come on, you can catch up!"

"Well, judging from your speed, it looks like you could use a diet!" Augie added.

The golem continued chasing the boys until they finally reached the swampy marsh.

"Okay Corey! Time to do your thing!" Augie and Skip shouted to their cousin.

"Hang on, I'm looking for the word..." Corey said as he looked through the scroll.

"Well hurry up! Somehow, I think this monster is getting bigger." Augie gulped as he saw the monster absorbing the swampy mud.

The golem then grabbed the boys and roared at them.

"Aaahhh!" They shouted.

"Heavens to Delaware! Looks like it's Funky Phantom time!" Mudsy proclaimed.

When Corey wasn't looking, he then flew right up to the golem, ready to save the boys.

"Alright, you pile of dirt." Mudsy said to the golem. "Let's see what you're really made of."

"I believe he's made of dirt; Mudsy." Augie deadpanned.

Mudsy started flying around the mud monster and he started swatting his hands at the ghost like a fly.

"Missed." Mudsy appeared on the golem's shoulder.

The golem swatted at Mudsy, who vanished right before the monster could hit him.

"Over here, over there even." Mudsy then appeared on the golem's other shoulder.

The monster began to swat at Mudsy, only for him to disappear once again.

Mudsy then appeared on top of the golem's head.

"Quite a nice view from up here, don't you know?" Mudsy remarked.

The golem formed a fist and was about to hit Mudsy, only for the ghost to vanish at the last second and the monster to accidentally hit himself on the head, causing him to fall down to the ground.

As that happened, Corey finally found what he was looking for.

"Alright boys, here goes nothing..." He breathed in. "Meth!"

The golem started to shake and it exploded back into a pile of mud again, splattering mud all over Mudsy and the boys.

For a while, there was some silence, then Mudsy and the boys glanced at Corey.

"Great, this tux is a rental." He groaned. "I'm gonna have to work off the cleaning."

"At least that monster is gone." Augie said.

"Plus, we got mom's gem back." Skip added as he put the gem into his pocket.

"There's only one thing left to do, though boys." Mudsy proclaimed. "You must go forthwith and face your consequences, punishments even."

Augie, Skip and Corey both look disappointed.

* * *

The boys went back to their grandad and returned the scroll to him.

"I'm sorry, grandad." Corey said as he handed the scroll. "I should've listened to you. I guess I wasn't ready to be a man after all."

"Son, normally I would blow my stack at such an action, but this time, I won't." Nathan put his hand on Corey's shoulder. "It's like your great-great-great Uncle Boris once said: A man who has never admitted or made a mistake, is no man at all. For that, I am proud."

"Thanks grandad." Corey said. "And don't worry, I'll be ready next time."

"Still, no bad deed goes unpunished." Nathan said as he whipped out a black leather belt.

"Aw nuts." Corey gulped.

Augie and Skip turned away as their grandad started spanking Corey with the belt, which was pretty darn painful.

"Egads, he really is worse than my mother-in-law." Mudsy turned to the readers

**THE END! **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, it's the end of another Funky Phantom story! Stay tuned for our next story! It was supposed to be about Jabberjaw, but I opted for the Teen Angels instead. **


End file.
